Sweet Cake, Kyungsoo's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kai itu.. lelaki yang absurd dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa dia itu lelaki yang begitu. Tapi nyatanya, kepribadiannya yang tak terduga itu justru menarik minat seorang gadis ahli pastry yang polos dan dewasa. #KaiSoo. A/N : EXO Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 10 #HappyKyungsooDay


Sweet Cake

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, (failed) FLUFFY**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO, and another SURPRISING CASTS!**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Kim Jongin hanyalah seorang pegawai serabutan yang bekerja part-time di sebuah panti asuhan di kawasan Seoul. Sebagai seorang guardian alias penjaga bagi anak-anak panti, sudah sepatutnya ia menjaga mereka selagi mereka pergi-pergi. Tapi nyatanya, salah satu acara pergi-pergi mereka memberikan kesan mendalam baginya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu potongan iklan di televisi, inilah_ _ **Sweet Cake**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Hahaha, annyeonghaseyooo!**

 **Konnichiwa!**

 **#HappyKyungsooDay #happyDOday !**

 **Well, FF ini sebenernya cuman hasil gak ada kerjaan HAW dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan uri Kyungsoo-ya birthday, makanya HAW mantapin buat nulis  
**

 **Oke deh!**

 **Langsung aja! Cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Sweet Cake-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

"Hati-hati, anak-anak!"

"Apa kalian sudah membawa makanan masing-masing?"

"Sini, Andrew, aku rapikan dulu."

Sebuah bangunan minimalis yang dikelilingi oleh taman-taman bunga tampak cukup ramai oleh anak-anak muda yang terlihat sangat antusias. Beberapa orang _yeoja_ yang berdiri di antara mereka sibuk mengurusi mereka–mengatur barisan, merapikan pakaian, mengecek kelengkapan. Beberapa _namja_ juga ada di sana, mengatur anak-anak yang cukup bandel.

Di antara _namja-namja_ itu, tampak seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang tengah merapikan barisan-barisan.

"Ayo, dibentuk barisannya!"ucap _namja_ itu.

"Oke, Kai _oppa_!"

Anak-anak kecil langsung menurut, dan mereka berbaris di depan _namja_ bernama Kai alias Kim Jongin itu. Kai menatap mereka dengan senyuman dan tatapan hangatnya, dan kedua tangan panjangnya sesekali digunakan untuk mengatur anak-anak yang agak bandel dan banyak tingkah.

"Sudah siap, semuaaaaa?"tanya seorang _yeoja_ , diangguki anak-anak itu.

"Siaaaap!"

"Okee, ayo berangkat!"

-XOXO-

Sekelompok anak-anak itu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul dengan ceria. Mereka banyak berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang mereka temui di sekitar mereka. Kucing, got-got, dan juga toko-toko makanan banyak dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Kai berjalan bersama beberapa anak, sesekali menjelaskan beberapa hal yang mereka pertanyakan. Terkadang, Kai mengadakan kuis sederhana untuk mereka, sesekali menghilangkan kesunyian mereka.

"Aku mencium bau kue!"ucap seorang anak, dengan hidung yang mengendus-endus pelan.

"Apa itu, Jungkook?"tanya Kai, dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Di sana!"pekik _yeoja_ di samping Jungkook, menunjuk toko kue di seberang jalan.

Kai menatap toko kue itu, lantas agak mengernyit. Toko itu tampak cukup ramai, dengan kue-kue yang menggoda selera terpajang pada etalasenya. Anak-anak mulai menarik-narik kemejanya, memintanya untuk mengantar mereka ke sana.

"Seohyun _noona_ , kami mau ke toko itu!"pekik Kai pada seorang _yeoja_ yang mengurus kumpulan anak-anak lain.

"Oke, Kai! Jaga mereka baik-baik!"sahut _yeoja_ manis berambut gelombang itu.

Kai melihat ke kiri dan kanan jalan, kemudian mengajak anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk berjalan menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Mereka tampak antusias, dan beberapa bahkan ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

"Wuahhhh!"gumam anak-anak itu, takjub dengan kue-kue di sana.

Kai menatap toko kue itu dengan senyuman simpul, kemudian merogoh kantung _coat_ -nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam yang tampak sudah rusak di beberapa sisi. Dia membuka dompet itu, menatap isinya.

Terlihat selembar uang 10.000 _won_.

"Kai _oppa_! Ayo, masuk!"

Kai mendengar pekikan Yeri– _yeoja_ yang tadi memanggilnya–kemudian menyahut dan memasuki toko itu. Dia tidak ingin anak-anak itu kecewa karena uangnya menipis. Dia akan berusaha membelikan kue kesukaan mereka di situ.

"Yang ini enak!"pekik Jungkook seraya menunjuk sebuah kue kecil berwarna cokelat, dengan lelehan saus _vanilla_ di atasnya.

"Yang ini juga! Ada stroberinya!"pekik Yeri, menunjuk kue berukuran sama dengan kue sebelumnya, namun dengan taburan cokelat dan juga satu stroberi utuh di puncaknya.

Kai menatap harga-harga yang ditawarkan, namun menghela nafas berat. Dia berbalik, kemudian merogoh kantungnya dan menatap isi dompetnya. Maklumlah, dia hanya seorang _security_ serabutan di panti asuhan anak-anak itu. Bisa apa dia? Beli makan saja susah.

"Kau oke?"

Kai mendongak cepat ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang berbicara padanya. Kemudian, entah bagaimana jantung Kai sudah berubah menjadi arena pacuan kuda.

Seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat menatapnya, dengan rambut hitam legam bergelombang yang diikat pada satu sisinya dan disampirkan pada pundak kanannya. Tubuhnya mungil, dan tingginya hanya seleher Kai. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik, dan jangan lupakan bibir _cherry_ berbentuk hati itu.

Kai tidak pernah melihat _yeoja_ secantik itu sebelumnya.

"Kai _oppa_! Kau tak apa?"

Kai menoleh, ketika mendengar Yeri yang berceloteh padanya. Kai hanya memamerkan senyum hangatnya, dan dengan malu-malu menatap _yeoja_ yang tadi menanyainya. Melihat tingkah malu-malu Kai, membuat _yeoja_ itu terkekeh pelan.

 _Gosh_ , Kai rasa pipinya sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Jadi ini anak-anakmu?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, seraya menatap tiga anak yang jadi tanggung jawab Kai.

"Kami bukan anak Kai _hyung_! Kami ini anak-anak panti asuhan! Kai _hyung_ pengasuh kami, tapi dia juga bekerja sebagai _security_ di tempat kami!"ucap Jungkook, dengan ucapan yang terdengar sangat polos.

 _Yeoja_ bermata bulat itu menatap Kai dengan berbinar, membuat Kai hanya menunduk dalam dengan tangan tak berhenti mengusap rambut emas Yeri. Yeri menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan takut-takut, dan _yeoja_ asing itu menyadarinya.

"Hey."ucap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian menjongkokkan dirinya di depan Yeri.

Yeri menatap _yeoja_ itu takut-takut. _Yeoja_ itu menyodorkan tangannya, dan Yeri masih bersembunyi di balik _coat_ kusam Kai.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Jangan takut."ucap _yeoja_ itu, disertai senyuman manis.

Yeri menatap Kai, dan Kai hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum samar. Yeri menatap tangan itu, kemudian perlahan ia merentangkan tangan kanannya dan bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, kemudian menarik tangan Yeri pelan–agar _yeoja_ itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kalian sedang membeli kue, hmm?"tanya Kyungsoo pada Yeri, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Kami tidak tahu ingin beli kue yang mana. Tidak ada yang murah."ucap _namja_ di samping Jungkook.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?"tanya Kyungsoo pada anak itu.

"Namaku Mark."jawab anak itu, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

" _Well_ , Mark, jika kalian ingin beli sesuatu, belilah sesuka kalian!"

Kai, Jungkook, Yeri, dan Mark menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaget bukan main. Kyungsoo berdiri, dan tangan lembutnya tak berhenti mengusap rambut emas Yeri. Dia menatap mereka semua dengan senyuman hangat.

" _Noona_ bercanda?"tanya Jungkook, digelengi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman gemas.

"Ambillah apa yang kalian mau."ucap Kyungsoo, dengan mata berbinar.

"Asyikkk!"

Ketiga anak itu pun segera berpencar di toko itu, mencari kue-kue yang mereka mau. Celotehan-celotehan ringan tak henti terucap oleh bibir mungil mereka, memperhangat toko kue itu.

Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku belum tahu namamu."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Kai menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Kai. Kai menatap tangan itu, dan– _thanks to_ rasa gugupnya–ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan gemetaran. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"A-aku Jongin. Pa-panggil saja.. Ka-Kai."jawab Kai, kemudian dengan cepat melepas jabat tangan itu.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, Kai!"ucap Kyungsoo, disusul oleh senyuman ceria.

Kai menatap senyuman Kyungsoo yang hangat. Duh, dia bisa-bisa overdosis gula darah kalau terus-terusan menatap _yeoja_ yang bahkan belum lima menit ia kenal ini!

"Kyungsoo _noona_! Kyungsoo _noona_!"

Mark dan Jungkook berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian memperlihatkan dua buah _cake_ manis di tangan mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh mereka menyerahkannya ke penjaga kasir. Tak lama, Yeri menyusul seraya membawa sebuah kue stroberi ukuran cukup besar.

"Yeri, kau yakin membeli ini?"tanya Kai, diangguki Yeri dengan mantap.

"Ini untuk kita berdua, _oppa_! _Oppa_ belum beli kue, kan?"tebak Yeri, diangguki Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Aku bisa membayarnya."ucap Kyungsoo, cukup mengerti maksud perkataan Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu, kemudian mengangguk. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah laku _namja_ di hadapannya. _Manis dan pemalu. Menarik sekali_ ; batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku beli ini!"pekik Yeri seraya menyodorkannya pada petugas kasir.

Petugas kasir itu menatap Kyungsoo, dan _yeoja_ itu mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia menghitung harga kue itu, kemudian mencetak _bills_ -nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau membeli kue lain?"tanya Kyungsoo, digelengi ketiga anak itu.

"Segini sudah cukup, _eonnie_! Terimakasih banyak!"ucap Yeri, disenyumi Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati kalian.."ucap Kyungsoo.

Ketiga anak itu pun berjalan keluar toko dengan ceria, dan Kai mengekori mereka. Sekilas, Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan keluar toko. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Nona Do, apa kita akan menghitung uang pembelian kue-kue tadi?"tanya sang petugas kasir.

Kyungsoo menghampiri petugas kasir itu, kemudian tersenyum. Dia menatap Kai dan gerombolan anak-anak tadi yang sudah menyeberangi _zebra cross_ , kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah bagi mereka, karena sudah menghangatkan toko ini."gumam Kyungsoo, suara lembutnya terdengar indah.

"Tadi Tuan Do mencari anda, nona. Anda bisa langsung ke lantai dua."ucap sang penjaga kasir, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Luna."

Kyungsoo pun berjalan memasuki toko itu, kemudian menaiki lantai dua menuju tempat yang tadi dibicarakan Luna–si penjaga kasir.

Oiya, apa aku belum memberitahu bahwa toko kue itu sebenarnya adalah milik Do Kyungsoo?

-XOXO-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kai jadi terus kepikiran sosok Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana _yeoja_ itu tersenyum, menyapa anak-anak panti, mengusap rambut mereka, memuji mereka, dan bahkan ketika _yeoja_ itu terkekeh. Semua terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Kai.

Kai yang tengah melamun pun kepergok oleh Yeri dan Jungkook yang baru saja pulang dari taman kanak-kanak di ujung kompleks.

"Kai _oppa_ kenapa, Kookie?"tanya Yeri, heran melihat petugas _security_ mereka yang tengah tersenyum di depan pintu pos sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yeri- _ah_. Kai _hyung_ menyeramkan!"sahut Jungkook, diangguki Yeri.

Kedua anak itu pun menghampiri Kai yang masih melamun seraya tersenyum-senyum menatap langit jingga. Yeri dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyenggol Kai.

"Kai _hyung_!"pekik Jungkook.

Kai masih belum bereaksi.

"Kai _oppa_ , sadar!"pekik Yeri, dengan suara _cempereng_ -nya.

Kai masih belum bereaksi. Senyum gilanya bahkan menjadi lebih lebar.

"Ehem.."

"KAIII _HYUUUUUNGG_!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kai terkaget bukan main, kemudian menatap dua anak di hadapannya. Kai masih harus berpikir selama beberapa detik, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia kepergok tengah melamun sendiri di depan posnya.

"Kai _hyung_ menyeramkan!"pekik Jungkook, membuat Kai tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Yah, maafkan _hyung_ , Jungkookie."ucap Kai, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Kai _oppa_ kenapa?"tanya Yeri, membuat Kai jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Banyak pikiran, yaa?"timpal Jungkook.

"Errr, ka-kalian tidak makan?"ucap Kai, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Kai _oppa_! Seohyun _eonnie_ sering mengatakan bahwa itu tidak sopan!"ucap Yeri, membuat Kai menghela nafas berat.

" _Oppa_ memikirkan kakak muda yang kemarin menolong kalian."ucap Kai, sejujurnya.

"Kakak muda? Kyungsoo _noona_?"tebak Jungkook, diangguki Kai _oppa_.

"Ugh, _so sweeettt_!"pekik Yeri–terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat antusias dengan hal ini.

"Huss, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!"ucap Kai, namun senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ suka dengannya?"tanya Jungkook, membuat Kai kaget bukan main.

"Tidak, tidak! _Hyung_ tidak menyukainya!"sahut Kai, tapi–bodohnya–dia tidak menghilangkan senyum misterius itu dari wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong, _oppa_!"ucap Yeri, dengan senyuman cerahnya.

" _Oppa_ hanya.. mengaguminya saja."elak Kai, menatap kedua anak di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Mengagumi? Itu saja?"tanya Jungkook, diangguki Kai dengan senyuman.

" _Oppa_ bohong! _Oppa_ tidak bisa berbohong padaku!"ucap Yeri, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kedua mata Kai dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Untuk apa _oppa_ bohong, Yeri sayang?"tanya Kai, justru membuat kedua anak itu semakin menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Jika Kyungsoo _noona_ datang ke panti ini, apa _hyung_ akan senang?"tanya Jungkook, membuat Kai menelan ludahnya gugup–itu pertanyaan yang sangat rumit, bagi Kai tentunya.

"A-aku.. aku.. pa-pasti senanglah!"ucap Kai, dengan nada gugup yang kentara.

"Oke, _fix_! Kai _oppa_ suka dengan Kyungsoo _eonnie_! Ahhh, ini lucuuu!"pekik Yeri, dengan nada antusiasnya yang imut.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Yeri _-ah_?"tanya Kai, dengan nada panik yang terasa.

"Kai _hyung_ menyukai Kyungsoo _noona_! Kita harus memberitahu Seohyun _noona_!"pekik Jungkook.

Dalam sekejap, Jungkook menarik tangan Yeri dan membawanya ke dalam bangunan panti. Kai menatap pergerakan mereka dengan kaget, kemudian segera bangkit dan mengejar mereka.

"Hey! Hey!"pekik Kai.

"Seohyun _noonaaaa_!"pekik Jungkook, ketika melihat sosok Seohyun yang tengah merapikan piring-piring.

"Eh? Ada apa, Jungkookie?"tanya Seohyun, kemudian berjongkok–menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh kedua anak itu.

"Kai _oppa_ suka dengan Kyungsoo _eonnie_!"pekik Yeri, _to the point_.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu!"terdengar pekikan Kai dari kejauhan.

"Kyungsoo?"tanya Seohyun, merasa heran.

Rasa-rasanya, dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama itu serasa tidak asing, hanya saja Seohyun belum bisa menerka darimana dia merasa tahu nama itu.

"Kemarin dia itu _yeoja_ yang membayar kue kami di toko kue!"ucap Jungkook, memperjelas ucapannya.

"Dia datang dan–hmmmppfff!"

Sebelum Yeri menyelesaikan ucapannya, satu tangan besar langsung menutup mulutnya. Jungkook juga ikutan disekap, dan kedua tangan itu menarik mereka menjauh dari Seohyun yang masih cukup kaget.

Kai yang baru saja menyekap mereka, dan dia membungkuk berkali-kali pada Seohyun.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, _noona_! Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan!"ucap Kai, dengan nada panik yang benar-benar kentara.

"Kau menyukai Do Kyungsoo, pembuat kue ternama itu?"

Dan selanjutnya, yang terlihat adalah wajah kaget Kai, dan wajah antusias Jungkook dan Yeri yang berbinar-binar. Seohyun menatap ketiga ekspresi itu, kemudian tersenyum simpul–tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

"A-apa katamu?"

"YEAYYYY!"

-XOXO-

KRING KRING

"Selamat datang!"

Luna menatap pintu toko kue di hadapannya, kemudian kaget ketika melihat sesosok _namja_ ber- _coat_ kumuh yang sangat tampan di sana. Wajahnya tampak gugup, dan dia tidak henti memainkan tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya Luna, dengan ramah.

"Sa-saya... saya.. sa-saya.."

Kai berubah gugup. Dia mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian berkali-kali menarik nafas. Luna mengernyit heran menatap tingkah _namja_ itu, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin sekali tertawa karena gemas dengan keimutan di balik wajah tampan itu.

"Ya? Anda kenapa?"tanya Luna, memancing omongan Kai.

"Sa-saya.. saya mencari.. Do-Do Kyungsoo."ucap Kai, dengan nada mengecil ketika mengucapkan nama _Do Kyungsoo_.

"Nona Do? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Dengan nama siapa?"tanya Luna seraya berjalan ke arah sebuah _booth_ telepon di dinding sebelahnya.

"Kim-Kim Jongin. Ka-Kai!"ucap Kai, masih terasa sangat gugup.

Luna tersenyum simpul, kemudian menekan tombol telpon cepat. Seketika, telpon itu terhubung ke seberangnya.

"Halo, selamat sore, Nona Do. Ada seseorang yang mencari anda di sini. Atas nama Kim Jongin, atau Kai."ucap Luna, dengan suara lembut khas _customer service_.

Kai berkali-kali menarik nafas gugup, dan dia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa pacuan kuda telah berpindah ke jantungnya. Darah berdesir tak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya, dan saraf-sarafnya menegang.

"Hai, Kai!"

Kai membeku, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan menghampirinya seraya tersenyum hangat. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum pada Kai, dan senyuman itu mampu membekukan Kai dan seluruh akal sehatnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Kyungsoo, _to the point_.

"I-itu.. itu.. a-aku.."ucap Kai, dengan nada gagap bukan main.

"Hmm?"gumam Kyungsoo, dengan pandangan penasaran yang semakin membuatnya cantik.

"A-aku.. a-aku mau berterimakasih.. u-untuk yang ke-kemarin."ucap Kai, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Kyungsoo agak terdiam, kemudian tersenyum manis. Dia menatap Kai dengan pandangan berbinar, membuat Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Kai bisa merasakan bahwa darah mengaliri wajahnya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kai. Sama-sama!"ucap Kyungsoo, diselingi dengan pujian gemas.

BLUSH!

Kai tahu bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Merah semerah kepiting rebus, hingga ke kedua telinganya! Kai pun menundukkan kepalanya malu, tidak mau bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku kemari.. u-untuk mengganti.. u-uang yang kemarin."ucap Kai, dan dengan cepat tangannya bergerak merogoh kantung _coat_ -nya.

"Ja-jangan!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama diam, lalu Kyungsoo langsung mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Kai rasa dadanya sesak karena senyuman itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat _yeoja_ semanis Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah diganti."ucap Kyungsoo, penuh perhatian.

"Ta-tapi.. a-aku berhutang.. padamu."ucap Kai, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut.

"Kau mau membayar hutangmu itu?"tanya Kyungsoo, diangguki Kai dengan malu-malu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, menatap Kai dengan tatapan gemas. Sungguh, _namja_ tampan tapi grogi di hadapannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Baiklah! Kau bisa membayarnya! Tapi, dengan cara lain!"ucap Kyungsoo, ketika mendapat sebuah ide.

"A-apa?"tanya Kai.

.

.

"Nge- _date_ denganku, Sabtu malam, di Seoul Park."

Kai bisa merasakan bahwa dia berhenti bernafas setelahnya.

-XOXO-

"AHHHHH, AKU HARUS APAAAAA!"

Kai telah bercerita panjang lebar kepada para penghuni panti asuhan, dan dia berubah stres sendiri. Seohyun dan _yeoja-yeoja_ pengasuh lainnya hanya terkikik geli, sedangkan anak-anak sudah tertawa keras akibat Kai yang berubah stres.

 _Heol_ , dia akan nge- _date_ dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo!

"Kai, kau harus _keep calm_ , oke? Santai!"ucap Seohyun, namun Kai justru melempar tatapan melasnya.

"Aku belum pernah berkencan dengan _yeoja_! Selama 20 tahun hidupku ini pertama kalinya ada _yeoja_ yang mau berkencan denganku! Aku.. aku ini _awkward_! Mana bisa jalan sama _yeoja_?"jelas Kai, dengan wajah melasnya yang kentara.

"Kau serius belum pernah nge _-date_ dengan siapapun?"tanya _yeoja_ di samping Seohyun–Irene.

Kai mengangguk kaku.

"Oh, _gosh_! Kai, kukira kau itu seorang _playboy_! _Like seriously_ , wajahmu itu seperti seorang _cassanova_!"desis seorang _yeoja_ di samping Irene–Yoona.

"Mana ada! A-aku ini tidak pandai berbicara!"sergah Kai.

"Oke, oke! Kai, kamu tetap harus _keep calm_!"ucap Seohyun, menengahi mereka semua.

"Seohyun, sepertinya kita harus membantu Kai."ucap _yeoja_ tomboy yang duduk di dekat Kai–Amber.

"Oke! Sabtu masih 2 hari lagi. Besok, kau ikut pergi dengan kami!"ucap Seohyun, final.

Kai benar-benar ingin sekali sujud syukur karena keempat _yeoja_ sahabatnya di panti ini ingin membantunya.

-XOXO-

Kelima orang itu kini tengah berjalan beriringan di seputaran kawasan Myeong-dong, area yang terkenal oleh _fashion_ -nya.

Seohyun dan Amber yang memimpin, dan tugas Yoona bersama Irene adalah mencari toko aksesoris yang pas untuk Kai. Kai berjalan di antara mereka, hanya bisa diam dan menurut. _Namja_ ini benar-benar memiliki _fashion taste_ yang buruk.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau kau ini tidak pernah berkencan, Kai."ucap Yoona, dideliki Kai.

"Maaf, _noona_. Tapi aku benar-benar payah dalam urusan seperti ini."ucap Kai, diangguki Irene.

"Benar-benar payah."

"Kita coba ke toko itu."ucap Amber, kemudian menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian pria di pinggir.

Mereka memasuki toko itu, dan dihadapkan pada beribu-ribu jenis pakaian, stelan, kaus, dsb. Kai menatap semua barang-barang itu dengan kebingungan. Dia tidak punya selera yang bagus, dan itu sangat buruk untuk kencan pertamanya.

"Amber, kau pilihkan pakaian untuk Kai. Nanti kami bertiga yang menilainya."ucap Seohyun, diangguki Amber.

" _Come here_ , _bro_!"ucap Amber, dan Kai pun menurut.

Amber mengambil sebuah jaket kulit dan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak biru. Setelahnya, ia mengambil sebuah celana _jeans_ yang robek di bagian lututnya, lalu sebuah _beanie_ biru tua. Dia mencocokkannya pada tubuh Kai.

" _Gosh_ , kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal, Kai! Banyak _namja_ yang ingin sepertimu! Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak menyadari potensi dirimu itu!"ucap Amber, membuat Kai menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, Amber."ucap Kai, membuat Amber menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah terlalu merepotkan. Ini! Ganti bajulah!"ucap Amber, kemudian menyodorkan pakaian-pakaian yang dipilihnya pada Kai.

Kai menatap pakaian itu, kemudian menatap Amber dengan bingung. Amber meyakinkannya, dan Kai pun bersedia untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mulai bertransformasi.

-XOXO-

"Aku tak percaya bahwa _uri_ Kim Jongin belum pernah nge- _date_ sekalipun!"

Yoona belum berhenti menggerutu sedari tadi. _Well_ , Yoona sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adiknya, dan itu bukanlah fakta yang baik tentang Kai. Kai itu berwajah _cassanova_ dengan aksen angkuh! Bagaimana bisa _namja_ bertubuh gagah berwajah seperti itu belum pernah nge _-date_?

 _You are f*cking kidding them_ , Kai.

"Aku juga kaget. Dia benar-benar masih sangat polos."ucap Seohyun, dan sesekali menatap jam tangannya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa _yeoja_ bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Dia berani mengajak Kai nge- _date_ duluan, dan itu adalah langkah yang bagus!"ucap Irene, diangguki Seohyun.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi, dia pembuat kue terkenal di Seoul. Dia itu sibuk, dan jika dia mengajak Kai untuk nge- _date_ seperti ini, itu artinya ada maksud terselubung di balik ajakan itu."jelas Seohyun, mengemukakan teorinya.

"Maksud seperti apa yang kau maksud?"tanya Yoona, dideliki Seohyun.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan merekrut Kai sebagai model iklan kuenya."

Selagi mereka mengobrol ringan–topik bahasan utama : Kim Jongin–Amber langsung mendatangi mereka dengan wajah berbinar.

" _Ready_ , _girls_! Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi!"ucap Amber, membuat ketiga _yeoja_ senior itu berbinar.

SREK

Suara tirai yang disingkap terdengar, dan seorang _namja_ berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Seohyun, Irene, dan Yoona menatap _namja_ yang baru saja keluar itu, dan mata mereka berubah berbinar. Amber menatap _namja_ itu dengan senyuman penuh bangga, dan tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Kai berjalan ke arah keempat _yeoja_ itu, dengan tangan yang ditaruh di depan tubuhnya. Sebuah _shirt_ kotak-kotak menghiasi tubuhnya, dengan jaket kulit hitam yang membungkuk tubuh proporsionalnya. Celana _jeans_ yang robek pada bagian lutut pun tak luput menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, dengan sebuah _beanie_ biru tua yang menghiasi kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak gugup, dan Kai benar-benar tidak percaya diri.

"Ba-bagaimana, _noona-deul_?"tanya Kai, gugup.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"ASDFGHJKL KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"OH MY _GOD_ _SAENGIIIIII_!"

Kehadiran Kai membangkitkan jiwa _fangirling_ mereka–harap maklum.

-XOXO-

Sabtu malam telah tiba.

Kyungsoo menunggu di sebuah bangku dekat airmancur, dengan wajah antusias yang kentara. Dia memakai sebuah _dress_ biru laut selutut, dengan sebuah bandana berwarna biru muda dan membiarkan rambut gelombangnya tergerai. Wajahnya dihiasi _make-up_ polos, dan dia mengenakan sepatu _ala_ balerina berwarna biru muda.

"Huft, apa dia tidak jadi ikut denganku?"gumam Kyungsoo, berkali-kali menatap jam tangan warna _baby-blue_ -nya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, dia terdiam.

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan _beanie_ dan jaket kulit hitam berjalan. Dari cara _namja_ itu berjalan, tampak sekali bahwa dia sedang gugup bukan main.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Itu Kai!

"Ha-hai, Kyungsoo."

Kai menyapanya, kemudian menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian kembali lagi ke atas. Setelahnya, senyum lebar terkembang pada pipi _yeoja_ itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat senang.

"Kau tampan sekali!"pekik Kyungsoo, memuji Kai.

BLUSH!

Sekali lagi, pipi Kai merona–untung saja sudah malam jadi tidak terlihat.

"A-ah, benarkah? Te-terimakasih atas pujiannya."ucap Kai, kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Kyungsoo.

Membuat _yeoja_ itu terkikik geli.

"Jangan membungkuk, ah! Nonformal saja padaku!"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Kai mulai berjalan, dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan di samping tubuh Kai. Dalam hati Kai, dia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang sangat mungil. Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

GREP

Dan kemudian, sebuah tangan mungil melingkari lengan kanan Kai.

Kai menatap lengannya yang didekap oleh Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu. Kyungsoo menoleh, kemudian tersenyum manis. Dia justru mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan Kai, dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat jantung Kai berdegup super-kencang dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

"Ke-kenapa.. kau.."ucap Kai, terbata-bata.

"Kenapa aku memegangi lenganmu? Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan para _lovers_ ketika sedang nge- _date_ , hmm?"sahut Kyungsoo, seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Kai.

BLUSH!

 _Lovers_?

 _LOVERS_?

Ya Tuhan, cubit Kai sekarang karena dia merasa sedang bermimpi.

"A-ah, i-iya."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tampak tengah menetralkan perasaannya, lantas terkikik geli. Dia begitu nyaman berada di dekat Kai, padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Kai adalah _namja_ yang tepat.

" _For your information_ , ini adalah _first date_ -ku."

Kai menoleh kaget, mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, dan lagi-lagi darah Kai berdesir kencang. Kai mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan tangan kirinya, lantas terkekeh gugup.

"A-aku juga."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang kaget bukan main.

"Pertama kali? _Seriously_?"tanya Kyungsoo, diangguki Kai dengan serius.

"A-aku belum pernah jalan.. dengan _yeoja_."ucap Kai, sejujurnya.

Entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo merasa bahwa bagaikan ada seribu kupu-kupu yang siap terbang keluar dari dalam dadanya. Bahagia? Ugh, tak bisa dideskripsikan!

"Aku ingin _first date_ kita ini berkesan!"ucap Kyungsoo, dengan nada ceria yang kentara.

Kai menatap wajah antusias Kyungsoo, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Kyungsoo–entah keberapa kalinya–terkekeh karena tingkah malu-malu Kai.

Mereka menikmati pedestrian taman itu dengan tenang. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka pun menghangat, seiring dengan perasaan dalam hati mereka yang semakin tumbuh.

-XOXO-

2 jam sudah mereka menikmati perjalanan mereka, dan tidak ada yang meminta untuk berhenti.

Kini, mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir Sungai Han. Suasananya sepi, namun lampu-lampu hias mengindahkan pemandangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama telah bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, sesekali tertawa geli akibat kekonyolan masing-masing. Suasana mereka benar-benar romantis.

"Ah, kita berhenti di sini, yuk!"ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik tangan Kai menuju sebuah jembatan kayu kecil yang kosong.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berhenti di situ, menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo masih mendekap tangan Kai, semakin mengeratkannya dan menghirup kuat-kuat wangi maskulin dari Kai. Bagian menakjubkannya adalah, kepribadian Kai yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya justru menjadi semacam pesona tersendiri di mata Kyungsoo.

Tentunya, hanya Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah berjalan-jalan denganku, Kyung. A-aku tidak tahu ke-kenapa kau mengajakku, ta-tapi.. terimakasih."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai, dan terlihat sekali pancaran ketulusan di situ. Kai tersenyum malu-malu, lantas terkekeh akibat kekonyolan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan kekar Kai, merasakan tonjolan otot Kai dari balik jaket hitamnya.

"Sama-sama."sahut Kyungsoo, lirih.

CHU!

Kai kaget bukan main, kemudian menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang langsung menunduk malu.

Kyungsoo baru saja mencium pipinya!

Kai mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak berkedip. Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap Kai, dan tangannya beralih dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Kai. Dia menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang ke tokoku, Kai. Terimakasih karena sudah datang dan berterimakasih padaku. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima ajakanku."

.

.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengisi hatiku yang hampa, walau kita baru dua kali bertemu."

Kai terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kai yang beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, kemudian terkekeh bukan main.

Itu tadi adalah pernyataan cinta tidak langsung dari Kyungsoo.

"Ka-katakan sesuatu! A-aku gugup!"titah Kyungsoo, yang kemudian tidak berani menatap wajah Kai.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dengan semakin erat, menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan super-lembut–yang bisa saja melelehkan seluruh _yeoja_.

Dan kemudian, Kai tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu."ucap Kai, lirih.

"Eh?"

CHU!

Kyungsoo yang sekarang membelalakkan mata. Dia menatap wajah Kai yang begitu dekat dengannya, tetapi kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya erat. Rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya dengan kentara.

Kai mencium Kyungsoo, tepat di bibir!

Dengan agak ragu, Kai mendekap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai, meyakinkan Kai untuk mendekapnya lebih erat. Kai memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan sesekali memainkan bibir itu.

Untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ yang belum pernah nge- _date_ sekali pun, Kai termasuk pencium ulung.

"Eungghhh..."terdengar lenguhan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo.

BUK BUK

Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai, memintanya untuk mengakhiri ciuman karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Kai pun melepas tautan bibir itu, dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Kai menyatukan kening keduanya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"I-itu tadi _first kiss_ -ku. Ma-maaf jika buruk."bisik Kai, lirih.

Selanjutnya, terdengar kekehan manis dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kai. Kau luar biasa."

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar kekehan keduanya, ditemani oleh beberapa kembang api yang meletup-letup indah di udara, menghiasi malam mereka.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

"Aduh, minggir!"

"Hey, jangan berisik!"

"T*lol, jangan injak kakiku dengan _heels_ -mu!"

"Awww!"

Terdengar keributan dari balik semak-semak seputaran Sungai Han. Empat orang _yeoja_ tampak berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang semak-semak, dengan satu teropong dan satu senter kurang modal yang menemani mereka. Bodohnya, mereka memakai _heels_ –kecuali si _yeoja_ tomboy.

Keempat kawan-kawan Kai diam-diam menguntit Kai dan mengamati kegiatan yang Kai lakukan bersama _yeoja_ bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

" _SH*T_ , mereka manis banget!"bisik seorang _yeoja_ bermata _doe_ , betah menatap mereka menggunakan teropong.

"Aku juga mau, Yoona!"pekik seorang _yeoja_ di samping _yeoja_ tadi, kemudian merebut teropongnya.

"ASDFGHJKL." _yeoja_ berambut ombre _pink_ pun hanya bisa berkomat-kamit seraya menahan teriakan ala _fangirl_ -nya.

Sementara ketiga _yeoja_ itu–Yoona, Seohyun, dan Irene–memberenggut gemas luar biasa ala _fangirl_ terhadap pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka, _yeoja_ tomboy satu ini malah ber- _smirk_ seraya menatap Kai.

" _Well done_ , _bro_. _Very well done_."

Dan kemudian, _kissing scene_ pun tiba.

Keempat _yeoja_ itu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"ASDFGHJKL!"

BUGH!

Keempatnya berteriak dengan tangan yang meredam teriakan _fangirl_ mereka–satu di antara mereka bahkan pingsan seketika, dan dia adalah seorang Yoona.

 _Well_ , ayo kita tinggalkan empat _yeoja_ _absurd_ ini dan mari menikmati _kissing scene_ antara Kim Jongin dengan Do Kyungsoo.

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **ASDFGHJKL OKE SIP MA KAISOO FEELS ARGH**

 **Tadinya ini mau dibikin YAOI, cuman akhir-akhir ni lagi kehilangan feels Yaoi dan mau coba merambah jadi author GENDERSWITCH. Tapi, mungkin lain waktu bakal dibikin versi yaoinya hehehe.**

 **LAIN WAKTU YAAA, DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY PLZ**

 **Dan juga, jangan lupa pantengin If You Could See Me Now chapter depan yaa guys! HAW sudah memutuskan..**

 **UNTUK MENARUH ADEGAN NC DI SITU WKWKWK SEMOGA NGGAK LEBAY DEH WKWKWK. NC PART SPECIAL UNTUK #HAPPYKAIDAY LUSA**

 **.**

 **Oke, so, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF, pleaseee?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
